<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stumbling through the motions by wrenshiraeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891804">stumbling through the motions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenshiraeth/pseuds/wrenshiraeth'>wrenshiraeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>picani paperbacks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forhead Kisses, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Laughter, Learning to Dance, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Shocking I know, Wordcount: 500-1.000, am I gonna do anything about it? no, am i lonely? yes, am i projecting on virgil again? absolutely, hotel? trivago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenshiraeth/pseuds/wrenshiraeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>logan teaches virgil how to dance after a rainstorm makes him shut down the store early. he...sort of gets it. logan finds his clumsiness endearing either way.<br/>-<br/>part one of the 'picani paperbacks' bookshop au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>picani paperbacks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stumbling through the motions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw for blood feel free to skip this author's note</p><p>//i almost forgot this concept because just before i started typing up the initial idea, i had a massive nosebleed and had to soak my shirt in cold water and change my pillowcase. also nearly had to take a shower and a melatonin tablet (NOT sleeping tonight wooo), because by the end of it i was covered in blood and shaking. what a way to end the day, am i right?</p><p>~ink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft hum of the air conditioner turning on startled Logan, and he fumbled with his book, nearly jumping out of his skin when Virgil stumbled through the door, the jangle of the entry bell breaking the relative peace of the shop.</p><p>"Back so soon?" he asked when he finally caught his breath. "I thought your study group sessions went until four."</p><p>"They normally do, but we cut short today since Roman had an appointment and Thomas had to go pick Remy up from Emile's house," Virgil explained, dumping his backpack under the front desk and grabbing his name badge. "I took the bus down here, it's raining too hard for me to walk. I didn't bring my umbrella, the sun was out this morning and I forgot the forecast had called for such heavy rain this afternloon."</p><p>"It <em>was</em> shaping up to be quite a nice day," Logan said quietly. "But the rain is nice. It washes away everything and makes it smell cleaner."</p><p>"As clean as a city can get, anyways," Virgil corrected. "It smells like cigarettes and a dead animal in the alley around back, I should have stayed on the main roads."</p><p>Logan shrugged. "You can't change the past. Are your brothers still living with you?"</p><p>Virgil snorted and looked up. "Yeah...probably going to trash my apartment, I think Remy bought some cheap shit beer." He paused. "...Hey, Logan?"</p><p>"Yes?" he answered distractedly, scanning the donations list and grabbing the newest stack.</p><p>"Can you close the shop early today?"</p><p>Logan set the books down, turning to Virgil. "I suppose I could. Rain this heavy drives all the customers away anyways. Why?"</p><p>"I was wondering if you would maybe dance with me?" Virgil asked nervously. "You tried teaching me in your apartment last time I was over, and I've been practicing."</p><p>Logan smiled, flipping the sign on the door to 'closed' and lowering the blinds in the front window. "I would love to dance with you, Virgil."</p><p>Ten minutes later, Logan finished shelving the new donations and dusted off his hands. "My apartment or yours?" he asked briskly.</p><p>Virgil contemplated for a moment. "Mine is kind of a mess, but I can clean up the living room. And my brothers might be there, so.... Watch out. It'll be cramped, but you've never been there and I've been over to your place lots of times, so-"</p><p>"My roommate is out on a trip for the week, and we are already familiar with the layout of my living room. I would not be opposed to using my apartment if adequate space will be an issue," Logan reassured him, and Virgil huffed out a laugh.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Then lead the way, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was still a terrible dancer. He stepped on Logan's toes twice before they'd even started dancing, and his eyes were glued to the floor the whole time they were <em>actually</em> attempting to dance. He was too tense to properly flow with Logan's movements smoothly, Logan noticed, which was partially why he was messing up so much.</p><p>"Eyes up," he reminded him. "Don't stress over it too much, you mess up more if you concentrate on your feet. You have to let your body glide. Focusing too much makes your motions jerky. And relax a little. You want to be a reed, not a board."</p><p>"I'm terrible at this," Virgil groaned, eyes flickering nervously between Logan's face and their feet. "I can't do it right."</p><p>"I was worse than you when I first started learning," Logan admitted. "My mother was convinced I'd never learn. So I started practicing at night with my sister, and she taught me every trick she knew. I finally got it the night before the school dance."</p><p>Virgil giggled. "Sounds eventful."</p><p>"It was. She was a very good teacher. I don't think I would have learned in time without her help." Logan blinked back a sudden wave of tears. "I wouldn't be able to do a lot of things if not for her. She's married to a lawyer in Michigan now. I wonder how she is."</p><p>"You can call her, can't you?" Virgil asked.</p><p>Logan grimaced, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Virgi's forhead, making him squeak and blush brightly, hiding his face in Logan's shoulder. "I've been busy, and phone calls with Lily-Ann can last...quite a while."</p><p>"She's a talker?"</p><p>"Very much so. I adore my sisters, but all four of them are chatty and have very strong opinions. Simple conversations can turn into hours-long heated debates very easily."</p><p>"They sound a lot like you," Virgil noted. "You're a strong, passionate debater. And you don't know when to back down and keep your mouth shut, either."</p><p>"Well now you just sound like my mother."</p><p>They both chuckled, and Virgil leaned in until their noses brushed. "Logan?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Virgil asked, face twisting in uncertain anxiety.</p><p>"Yes," Logan blurted, pulling Virgil closer. "Yes," he repeated, softer.</p><p>Logan wasn't much of a romantic. That was more Roman's department. But kissing Virgil made him feel like he was floating, and when the two finally broke apart to breathe (stupid lungs) he was lightheaded with giddy, near euphoric bliss, giggling breathlessly before he could stop himself.</p><p>Virgil dropped his head against Logan's chest, closing his eyes. "I am <em>so</em> more than okay with that as my first kiss," he mumbled.</p><p>"Me too," Logan agreed, laughing again. "You're a good kisser."</p><p>"I didn't even do much, I couldn't even remember my name for a sec."</p><p>"You've been spending too much time with my cousin," Logan accused.</p><p>"Roman? Yeah, probably. But it's still true."</p><p>Logan closed his eyes, swaying lightly back and forth, enjoying Virgil's comforting warmth against his chest, humming a nonchalant agreement.</p><p>"Naptime?" Virgil asked, tugging them towards the couch.</p><p>Logan grinned. "Naptime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i need to write fluff more, my serotonin levels are through the roof just looking over this one more time. i'm actually a lot calmer now. might even have a shot at a nap before i have to get my butt to school to finish my ethics test/</p><p>this whole fic is low key me projecting my loneliness and desire to dance with my partner onto fictional characters because i cope with my emotions by writing fanfiction.</p><p>~ink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>